This invention relates to nitrile resin compositions stabilized against color degradation by addition of a selected triazine derivative as a stabilizer. More particularly, this invention involves the stabilization of high nitrile resin compositions against discoloration by inclusion of an effective amount of a triazine derivative having the formula: ##STR2## wherein R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 each independently represent an alkyl or aryl group and X and Y each independently represent O, S, NH or NR.sup.3 wherein each R.sup.3 represents H, alkyl or aryl with the further proviso that R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 can be H when X and/or Y is NH, NR.sup.3 or S.
In recent years it has been discovered that certain polymeric nitrile resins having a high proportionate amount of olefinic nitrile component are especially suitable for packaging and other applications particularly because of their excellent water and oxygen barrier properties. However, such nitrile resin compositions have a tendency to discolor particularly when subject to the elevated temperatures often required in fabricating processes. While a variety of compounds and particularly phenol compounds, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,202,681 have been generally known to be useful as stabilizers for various organic compositions, many of such stabilizers are not particularly useful for stabilizing nitrile resin compositions against color degradation.
Thus, there exists in the art a need for an improved nitrile resin composition which is stabilized against color degradation. This need is provided by the present invention wherein a selected color stabilizer comprising a monochloro triazine derivative is added to the nitrile composition.